shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirma Fellbug
A bug youkai and Enthropod's supreme envoy in Gensokyo. She can be considered as the local equivalent of Arachnos within Enthropod's forces. History Unusually for a bug youkai, Squirma is not an exceptionally long-lived bug that became magical. Instead, she was once a regular human. A long time ago, she lived in a small village dominated by EX-Rumia, together with her sister - the only family she had left after the man-eating youkai had devoured the rest of her relatives. Her fate would shift when the Bloodward cult - of which Desmond was part - chose her sister as a sacrifice to Rumia in order to save themselves and their own kin. While the girl was away, the Bloodward abducted her sister and dragged her away to be sacrificed. As she searched in a blind panic, she heard the sound of her sister's screams and arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of her suffering in the maws of the dark youkai, under the watchful eye of the Bloodward cultists. Though wracked by hatred and grief, she knew there was nothing she could do. Spotting a bush which seemed to be aglow with a host of fireflies cheerfully dancing around it, she furiously kicked at it, envying the insects for seeming so happy and carefree. She was surprised to hear a voice emanating from the bush, with promises of great power, enough to claim revenge against the men who had stolen her last family away from her. Without hesitation, she accepted the offer. As a surge of newfound magic blazed through her veins, she passed out. She awoke only several days later, and found much to her dismay - and the hilarity of her new master - that justice had already been done without her intervention, that Rumia was sealed and that the Bloodward members had met their end at the gallows. With no family left, no purpose in life and no one to turn to but Enthropod, the embittered girl took on the name "Squirma Fellbug" and henceforth roams the world under the chaos god's command, gleefully destroying the lives of others in retaliation for her own life that was taken from her. Appearance Squirma Fellbug bears a close resemblance to the firefly youkai, Wriggle Nightbug. She resembles a woman with green hair and a pair of insect-like antenna growing out of her head, although her eyes are red and her mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth. In contrast to Wriggle's attire, Squirma tends to be clad in garish, bright and clashing robes. Personality Driven to hatred by her past, Squirma is a vindictive and cruel youkai, following no moral principles and no "law" but the chaos of her master Enthropod. She will put her personal amusement in front of virtually anything else. While that makes her hard to control and often leads her to wreak havoc for the sheer fun of it, she can sometimes be persuaded to work for a good cause if she finds some interest in it, or if there is something in it for her. Much like her master, she is irreverent and rude, and will often carry herself in a fashion insulting to others. With her immense power, Squirma is prideful and arrogant, and enjoys employing her abilities in the absolute flashiest way possible, even moreso than her rival Arachnos. Skills and Abilities Squirma's bug youkai powers seem to be a mix of firefly and bombardier beetle. Her powers are based on the manipulation primarily of light and fire, in which she is incredibly proficient. One of her signature attacks is the conjuration of phantasmal giant insects made of infernal energy. She also favors explosive blasts and powerful beams, which are often emitted from her posterior, this seems to be more of a personal choice and a way to offend her opponents rather than a necessity. Her offensive power is off the charts and arguably dwarfs that of Arachnos. Weaknesses and Flaws While still not to be underestimated, her defense is significantly lower than her offense. Additionally, her entire powerset is focused on inflicting as much damage as possible, she lacks the wide and varied utility potential of an Arachnos. Roleplays * Hellgate 2 Part 2: What If * Aftermaths and Gensokyan Civil War (scheduled to appear) * Will appear in a possible Anarchos arc rewrite Relationships * Enthropod: Master. Of all of his Gensokyan servants, Enthropod favors Squirma the most, and she holds authority over all of his minions there. Their relationship is fairly casual as far as master-servant relationships go, and Enthropod usually lets her do mostly as she pleases. * Arachnos: Main rival. The spider absolutely despises her, Squirma, on the other hand, sees him more as a fun toy to play with. Theme Main theme: Elsa Maria Stage (Grief Syndrome OST) Versus Squirma Fellbug: Oppa Toby Style (Homestuck OST) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Characters by Arachnos